So This One Time At Band Camp
by shipitlikefedx
Summary: The second Quinn bumps into Santana on the first day of band camp, she knows something in her has changed. I honestly suck at summaries but please read this! I will love you forever 3 Quinntana with substories of Klaine and Sugany. Rated T for swearing. I don't own glee or the characters. Sadly, I don't own Naya Rivera either...
1. Chapter 1

"Fourth chair?! I can't believe it! I played that damned piece everyday for an hour!" The boy with slicked back hair had a beet red face and a black bowtie slightly askew.

"Hey Blaine, look at the bright side, at least you made top band." A tall blonde who looked about the same age as the boy tried to calm him down. "Hey San, what did you get? I got third chair, top band."

"First chair, top band." She said nonchalantly. "It wasn't that hard, im the only bari sax player at this camp." She shrugged. "Hey Britt, we better head back to the dorm, its starting to get kinda crowde-" The words hardly left her mouth before she was knocked to the ground by a different blonde.

"Ay, dios mío! Watch where you're-" The last words were never spoken as she was taken aback by the closeness of the other girl. She was on top of the brunette, their faces mere inches apart. As soon as the blonde realized what was happening, she scrambled off the latina muttering quiet apologies.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"San, seriously, stop moping about. There aren't that many people here, you're bound to see her again." Santana and Brittany were sitting on the foot of the formers bed.

"I know. But-but she didn't even tell me her name. I'm just gonna take a nap, maybe forget about her for a while." She said while lying down on her bed.

"Ok, but don't get pissed when I wake you in an hour, we have our first rehearsal, remember?" A sleepy "Mhmm" leaves Santana's lips as she drifts off to sleep.

She awoke to the quiet chatter of two blondes in the living room. 'Wait, _two _blondes?!' She thought to herself. She tried to sneak a fleeting glance at the mystery blonde from behind the door, but it was too late. Blue and brown eyes met, blood pressure increased, and a faint pink tint was dancing across both the girl's cheekbones.

"Hey, San! This is our roomie, Quinn." How could it be? The girl she thought she would never see again, is now stuck with her for the next five days. Santana honestly couldn't decide if this was a blessing, or a curse.


	2. Chapter 2

"I um... I have to um... Shower?" The latina managed to spit out. She practically bolted into the bathroom and turned the shower on as cold as she could get it. Not only was it freaking boiling outside, cold showers helped her think. She had only overheard the girl speak a few words, but it was probably the single sexiest thing she had ever heard. 'Oh my god shut up! Stop thinking like that. You just freaking met her!' She thought to herself.  
As much as she willed the cold water to wash away the thoughts of the other girl, they refused to be forgotten. She decided that the shower wasn't doing anything to put her mind at ease, so she decided it was best to get out of the shower. The second her foot touched the shower mat, her heart sunk into her stomach. 'Oh. Holy. Shit' She thought. 'My towel is still in my duffel bag.' The only towel in the tiny bathroom was a light grey towel, and after much debate, she quickly wrapped it around her body. Her heart sank even further when the thought of the towel belonging to Quinn crossed her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn's eyes couldn't help themselves from grazing up the latina's body. 'Hey, it's not my fault,' she thought, 'I mean, could she be any hotter? Oh my gosh shut up. Shes just a girl in a towel. Wait, is that my towel?' Before she had the chance to answer herself, the slamming of a door shook her from her daydream.  
"San, don't be too long. We have a camp meeting in fifteen minutes." Brittany practically yelled. 'San? Is that her name? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Santana quickly threw the towel across the room, and mentally cursed herself out for using /her/ towel. 'How could I be so stupid?! I used /her/ towel?! That towel touched all over her body, and now your's!' She pictured the grey fabric tightly clinging to the other girl's insane curves, wet blonde hair cascading down her back, and hoped one day she would be able to see the sight with her own eyes, but quickly pushed the thought from her head.  
She threw on a pair of short jean shorts, red converse and a black v-neck before heading out the door.


End file.
